Buffy Summers' Diary
by nikkibabe
Summary: Not a diary, post season 7 fic which sees how the gang are living. Will be a Spuffy fic. Take a look.
1. A Normal Life

BUFFY SUMMERS' DIARY  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This fic is set after the events of the end of season seven for Buffy and contains some possible spoilers for season five of Angel based on something that I've heard.  
  
I don't own any of the characters blah, blah, blah, so please don't sue me!  
  
Also I'd love to hear what you think about this fic so please review, it helps me write and gives me inspiration. So if you have time a review would be nice. Now on with the story.......  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Giles I'm not sure about this, I mean my track record in the property game isn't exactly amazing. Last time I couldn't keep up with the repayments hell I couldn't even keep the house standing." Buffy whined as she threw herself on to bed in the motel the gang had been staying at.  
  
Giles looked across the room to Dawn who just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Buffy we have been here in Cleveland for six months now, the rest of us have acquired permanent lodgings you should be doing the same. If not for your own sake then for Dawn." Giles stated.  
  
Giles had spoken to Dawn numerous times now and he knew that the young girl was getting pretty tired of living in the motel. However since Sunnydale had finally been put to rest Buffy did not seem in the slight bit interested in starting her normal life.  
  
Buffy stood up from the bed placed her hands on her hips and faced Giles, " You're not going to leave me alone until I do this are you?"  
  
Giles smiled to himself, it was a child like self-satisfied he had for once managed to convince to do something that was for her own good. And with that Buffy phoned the bank to find out about setting up a mortgage.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy this is such a great plan, I mean it's like having my own place, how cool is that I'm only 17! I can invite friends round and not have to worry about you spazzing out!" Dawn said with all the enthusiasm of a hyperactive child that had just been filled up on e numbers.  
  
"Whoa calm down there Summers jrn. It's still the same house." Xander said as he fitted the new kitchen in the all-new and improved Summers home.  
  
Buffy had managed to get a mortgage based on income from her new job as a fitness instructor. The house was a fairly good size, which was good because it would give both her and Dawn some space from each other. So as instructed Xander was fitting a kitchen and Bathroom on both floors of the house giving both girls the feeling that they were living alone.  
  
"Hey Buff." Dawn said as her sister came into the house.  
  
"Hey you, how's it going?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well my work here is nearly done, sorry it's taken so long but you know with that pesky little problem of only having one eye things do take longer." Xander joked, he felt ok about the whole situation now.  
  
Buffy just gave him a weak smile in return, she was sure that she would never stop feeling guilty about that. It was hard and sometimes she even forgot especially now that he'd had a synthetic eye fitted it almost looked real.  
  
"Well I can understand how that could be a problem." She said as she put her arms round his shoulders and hugged him from behind. Life had been hard on Xander this past year, all since he left Anya at the alter. It had been left to him to bring Willow back from the dark side, he'd lost an eye and then Anya died which was something that he rarely spoke about but Buffy knew it ate him up inside.  
  
Xander stood, "There you go all done, you two can now go about and live totally separate lives!"  
  
"No it's not about that it's about giving each other space so that we can live together." Buffy said in a matter of fact manner smiling at her sister.  
  
"And besides I can't take any more of seeing Buffy with out her make up on, she's getting old now those signs of age are really creeping in!" Dawn joked.  
  
"When you've died twice see how good you look in the morning."  
  
That was how they were all jokes and smiles they tried not to think about Sunnydale, that place was dead and buried quite literally. It held to many bad memories for all of them and now was their chance to be normal.  
  
TBC????  
  
~*~  
  
I know it was a little slow but this is only the first chapter and I needed to set the scene and explain a few things. Let me know what you think and if you like it I'll post the next chapter later today. 


	2. What kind of Person?

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Buffy pulled into the drive of her new home, it was so strange knowing that she wasn't going to walk into a war zone, well unless dawn tried to dye her hair blonde again that never turned out well.  
  
Closing the car door behind her she walked up the short path and entered through the side door, "Dawn you home?"  
  
No answer.  
  
'Oh well it's only early, not even dark yet.' Buffy thought. It was such a relief to not have to worry about keeping Dawn alive, it gave her plenty of time to worry how Dawn was doing in school. It was strange that she actually enjoyed worrying about normal stuff because as long as she was worrying about normal it meant that there was nothing end-of-the-world-y happening.  
  
She pressed the button on the answering machine.  
  
"Hey Buffy wanna come round later Kennedy's going out and I thought we could you know have a core Scooby night, me, you, Giles and Xander. Come round when you're ready." Willow's voice said from the machine.  
  
'Cool' Buffy thought. It'd be nice to spend a little time the original gang getting together to watch movies.  
  
'And it'll get me out of this place.'  
  
The young women living on her own thing had seemed like such a good idea at first, but then the loneliness had crept in. The cookie dough thing had worked out quite well, going where she wanted when she wanted not having to take anyone into consideration but then after a bit all she wanted was some one to hold her through the night.  
  
Like Spike had in their last few days together.  
  
She pushed all thoughts of him a side, he was gone. Every time Buffy thought about him she felt guilty, she had fought him for so long never letting him in and then when she did he died for her.  
  
Young, free and single.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey you." Willow offered as a greeting to her friend.  
  
"Hey." Buffy replied smiling brightly, Willow like to see that because it was something that she hadn't seen in years.  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"Things are good. You know I'm normal now, no slaying unless I get bored or there's a crisis which that goddess," She gave Willow a cheeky grin, "hasn't happened yet."  
  
"Are you sure you seem like you wanna say more?" Willow asked pushing her friend slightly hoping that Buffy wasn't being to shut herself off again.  
  
"Ok here's the deal, I'm kinda thinking that I want to find someone." Buffy said.  
  
"What like a 'I'm ready to settle down and start a family' sort of person?" Willow asked.  
  
"God no, just a casual 'kissing and cuddling' sort of person."  
  
At that point the doorbell rang and Willow turned to answer it. Buffy was lost in her own thoughts of lying in a bed next to a sexy man with a slender build and muscular arms...  
  
~*~  
  
THE OFFICE'S OF WOLFMAN & HEART, L.A  
  
Spike tapped his pen on the desk, waiting for Angel to come and see him. He'd been back, as in back on earth for a couple of months and Angel was becoming a major pain in the arse.  
  
"Ah William."  
  
Spike jumped when he heard the voice of his grand sire.  
  
"How come you can do that sneaking up thing so well, I was a vamp and I could never get it down?" Spike said throwing the pen across the room.  
  
"That's my secrete and I'm not telling." Angel answered.  
  
"Talking of secretes that you keep from me, where's Buffy?" Spike asked for the hundredth time.  
  
"Don't know." Angel said not even bothering to look at his younger.  
  
"Don't give that bollocks you poof I know you know. You must know with an organisation like this at your feet, so when are you going to tell me?" Spike demanded.  
  
Angel walked out of the office, "Hopefully never." He muttered.  
  
T.B.C 


	3. Dating Fun

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far, it means a lot to me and it keeps me writing.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Dave watched the young woman and decided that she would be the next one. The next one that he would add to his list of conquests and her name was Buffy.  
  
Dave was working in America teaching French at the local high school. When he'd first arrived he thought that he'd never have any fun in this place but he'd soon discovered that being from England gave him an advantage with the ladies.  
  
"How's that guy?" Buffy asked Nikki who worked in the little shop by Buffy's home.  
  
"Oh that's Dave." She replied.  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
"Yeah were friends, why you like him?" Nikki asked looking from Buffy to Dave.  
  
"He's cute do think he'd say yes if I asked him out?" Buffy said confidently, last week after her little chat with Willow she decided that it was time to become pro-active girl when it came to dating.  
  
"Yeah he probably would but Buffy he has a string of women that never last long." Nikki warned knowing what her womanising friend was like.  
  
"That's not a problem." Buffy said as she drifted off towards the tall brunette.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey there I'm Buffy." She said extending her hand towards the guy.  
  
Dave looked up to see a pretty petite blond in front of him, 'Just the way I like 'em and she's come to me' he thought.  
  
"Hi ya I'm Dave." He answered flashing her a smile.  
  
'Shit Nikki could have warned me he was British' Buffy thought to her self and she admired the man in front of her.  
  
Dave didn't sound like Spike though his accent was thicker and harder for her to understand, but his eyes were strikingly blue.  
  
It was then that Buffy realized that she was just staring at him, "Oh sorry to stare just processing the accent."  
  
"That'll be Manchester love." He offered.  
  
Buffy ignored the fact that he called her love, she didn't for a second think of another guy she'd known that just called women that because he could.  
  
"Hi, well, erm, " Buffy was lost she hadn't thought this far forward she suddenly felt like an idiot.  
  
Dave sensed her discomfort, "So I'm guessing that because I'm so good looking you want me to take you out to dinner or something."  
  
Buffy laughed at his confidence, even though she was slightly mad at him for making such a presumption she was silently glad for it because it saved her from embarrassing herself.  
  
"Well yeah," Buffy smiled even wider, "and I'm guessing you will because I'm even better looking than you."  
  
Dave liked the girl, she was defiantly someone who could match him, "Well then Buffy you better give your phone number."  
  
~*~  
  
"You should have seen me I was like on fire!" Buffy squealed down the phone to Willow.  
  
"Good for you, it's about time you had some nice normal dating fun!"  
  
A semi-evil grin spread across Buffy's face, "Oh it gonna be a lot more than dating fun!"  
  
"So what's the plan batman?" Willow asked.  
  
"He's gonna come over for dinner, but don't worry I'm not cooking it I'll order take out, and then we'll see."  
  
~*~  
  
THE OFFICES OF WOLFMAN & HEART, L.A  
  
"Leila just the person I wanted to see." Spike said walking towards the ghost.  
  
"Yes William what do you want?"  
  
"For God's sake why do all of you people insist on calling me William? My sodding name is Spike!" He said his voice coated with fury.  
  
"Angel told me to call you that."  
  
"Well screw Angel!" Spike shouted.  
  
"Would do but the lack of a body anyone can actually touch proves to be a problem." Leila quipped.  
  
"Ha bloody ha, I've got more important things to discuss anyway," Spike said "I want you to find Buffy for me."  
  
Suddenly Leila looked intrigued by Spike, she never normally had much time for him but if he wanted info on Buffy it may give her an opportunity to annoy Angel.  
  
"Sorry no can, why don't you just do yourself?"  
  
"Because the stupid poof you call boss has restricted all my access so that I can't use any of Wolfman and Heart's resources to find her." Spike answered angered by the fact that he wasn't getting his own way.  
  
"So if I did help you Angel would be very angry." Leila said as a smile fell on her face. "Come into my office Spike."  
  
TBC... 


	4. Left Him Wanting

A/N: Hi again, I just wanted to give a big shout out to everyone who has been reviewing. Every single review means a lot to me and I really take into consideration what you have to say.  
  
Also I wanted to let you all know that I'm setting up a list of people that wish to be updated when I update this or any of my other fics. So anyone who wants to be told as soon as new chapters are up just leave you e-mail in a review or send it directly to me and I will add you to the list.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
"Ok ya big poof I'm gonna ask you one more time, where is Buffy?" Spike demanded knowing that in his now human state he wasn't very threatening to the vampire before him.  
  
"And I'm going to tell you one more time, William, I will not tell you where she is." Angel said in a low menacing tone.  
  
Spike had heard that tone of voice before, it was a warning that he should stop right there and leave Angel (or maybe Angelus would be more appropriated) alone. Most people would have listened, but then again Spike wasn't most people. He had never bowed down to Angel and he wasn't about to start now.  
  
However Spike did know when to stop, it was simple he had given Angel chance upon chance to tell him where Buffy was himself now the only thing left to do was to go behind his back.  
  
"Fine but you tell me this, she is alive and well?" Spike said lowering his head fooling Angel into thinking that he had won.  
  
"Yes Spike she is very much alive and well, that is the reason I won't tell you where she is, she needs this." Angel explained hoping that the younger man would understand.  
  
"Maybe." Was Spike's only answer as he left the room, smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
CLEVELAND  
  
Dave was stood by the CD player in Buffy's living room flicking through the few Cd's she had and by the look on his face Buffy could tell that he wasn't impressed.  
  
"You don't have many." Dave observed pointing to her collect.  
  
"Well no, we er, we had a fire at our last home took out all my stuff." Buffy lied.  
  
'Great way to start Buffy lying to the guy already' she thought kicking herself. This was not the was she wanted to start her new life as a young single twenty-something, she hadn't wanted to lie.  
  
"Well love were gonna have to introduce you to some proper music." Dave stated, "Ever heard of The Smiths?"  
  
The puzzled look on Buffy's face answered the question for him, "What are they like British?"  
  
She looked at the man in front of her, he sure was sexy. This could be fun Dave was wild and not in the 'you're a creature of the night' kind of way. She watched him dance to the music he'd just put on, he really didn't care and he also looked like he'd be great in bed.  
  
Buffy stood and approached him.  
  
Dave watched her walk towards him, 'this is too easy' he thought 'I'd thought she'd give me a bit of a chase.'  
  
"Dave I've had a great evening, I'd like to do it again." Buffy said in a low seductive voice.  
  
"Yeah, breakfast would be nice." Dave said with a cheeky boyish grin.  
  
He leant down to grab her, to kiss her, to get her into bed. Buffy let him kiss her on her lips but stopped it there. "Goodnight David."  
  
Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was telling him goodnight as in he wasn't going to get to stay over. It had been a good few years since a woman had done that to him, and god did it make him want her more.  
  
"Ok then I'll call you." He said in a state of shock as Buffy handed him his coat.  
  
Buffy leant up kissed him on the cheek and showed him the door.  
  
"Go Buffy!" She said to herself as the door closed behind him.  
  
'Yay me, I just totally left that guy wanting me! I knew that I'd be suited to this dating for fun thing!' She thought as she danced around the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's with you?" Dawn asked when she came home and saw Buffy sat of the sofa with a grin a mile wide.  
  
"That guy I was telling you about, Dave, well he just left." Buffy said smiling to herself.  
  
"And that's a good thing why?" Dawn asked not following her sister's logic.  
  
"Because I know that he's defiantly coming back."  
  
"Cool." Dawn said as she made her way upstairs to her own living quarters.  
  
Dawn wondered if Buffy still thought about Spike, or even what her real feeling towards him had been. Spike died to save them all and now Buffy was dating again which was good but at the same time not good for the memory of Spike.  
  
'I wish you were still around' Dawn said to Spike even though she knew that he wasn't there but she still hoped he could hear her.  
  
TBC.. 


	5. Wanting to be found

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
"Another day, another deal." Leila said to herself as she approached the office that Spike had claimed as his own since his 'return'.  
  
Before she could even raise her hand to knock she heard Spike shout, "Come in Leila."  
  
She pushed the door open to reveal Spike sat on the top of the desk holding what appeared to be a glass of whisky in his hand. She took a moment to look him and down, she could see the appeal.  
  
"Good day spike." Leila said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah cut the crap woman do you have what I need?" Spike said in a rather clipped tone.  
  
"Straight to the point I like that but really Spike you should at least pretend that we're friends."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Good point blondie," She said walking around the room like a predator, "Yes I do have the information you requested."  
  
Spike leant forward to take the file from the woman but Leila moved it out of his reach, "Now, now not so fast."  
  
Anger flared on Spike's face, he was so close and now Leila was about to tell him that there was a condition. Knowing Wolfman and Heart it was going to be a tricky situation, they were evil and he wasn't, any longer.  
  
"Go on then what do you want from me?" Spike asked.  
  
Leila moved behind the desk and sat at his chair, she loved this feeling of power.  
  
"Oh Spikey you're no fun, at had you down for forgetting I was dead and trying to kill me for information," she paused and smiled, "Or at least try and seduce me."  
  
"Sorry love no such luck I only have eyes for one." He said sincerely.  
  
"Oh well then lets get down to business, if I give you this file," She said waving the file across her face, "then I want you to," She paused again for dramatic effect, "to make sure angel knows when you are there."  
  
Spike knitted his eyebrows in confusion that was all she wanted. Then it dawned on him, this deal wasn't about gaining a point for evil it was about Leila getting one over Angel. He suddenly liked the woman more.  
  
"Deal." Spike said, "And Leila you can leave the file and go." He said not even sparring her a glance.  
  
"I hope you get your girl." She said as she left the file and walked from the room, it was the only real thing she really meant during the whole encounter.  
  
~*~  
  
The door slammed and Spike stared down at the file in front of him, he couldn't open it yet. His eyes traced every detail of the cover, the brown of the card, and the white label on the side that read 'Buffy Anne Summer & Friends'.  
  
"Come on Spike this is what you wanted." He said to himself urging himself to open it.  
  
His fingers traced the edge of the card and slid a finger underneath to open it. His eyes met a yellow post it note, 'It's like she wanted to be found' written in Leila's handwriting.  
  
Spike peeled the post it away and let his eyes fall on the information,  
  
'NAME: Buffy Anne Summers  
  
POSITION: Slayer  
  
LOCATION: Cleveland'  
  
Below the vital info that Spike wanted was the tale of how Buffy and her friends had changed the world with the spell to create numerous Slayers. Spike felt his heart jump when he read about his part in the take down of Sunnydale.  
  
'William the Bloody also known as Spike was present during the battle he wore the purifying gem that destroyed the army created by the first.'  
  
To distract himself from the memory of his flesh burning from the inside out he flicked the page to find photographs.  
  
The photographs were from all different times in Buffy's life as a Slayer with the first ones in the pile showing her as a young high school at LA's Hemery high school. Then as he moved down the pile he saw pictures of her now taken after the near end of the world, pictures of not only Buffy but of everyone.  
  
"Now I'm a soddin' poof." Spike noted as tears fell from his face.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike grabbed a few items of clothing and a fistful of blank checks from the Wolfman and Heart checkbook that Angel had foolishly left him for 'emergencies'  
  
"Cleveland here I come." Spike said as he let the door slam behind him.  
  
TBC.. 


	6. Lust and Seduction

A/N: Just a quick thanks to Nicole who informed me of the right way to spell Lilah, I knew when I was writing it didn't look right but I just couldn't figure it out. Thanks for telling me because it annoys me so much when character names are spelt wrong over and over.  
  
Hope your all still enjoying.  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Buffy brushed her hair down so that it lay smooth around her shoulder, she pulled her clothes into position and picked up her black evening bag from the side.  
  
"Ok Buffy, you look good, you feel good and you are going to have an amazing night." She said to herself as she left her bedroom and headed into the living room were Dawn was talking with Giles.  
  
Both Giles and Dawn looked up from the book they were discussing.  
  
"Buffy you look delightful." Giles commented.  
  
"Yeah Buff you look hot." Dawn added.  
  
"Thanks, I'm a bit nervous but I think it's time that I started to enjoy this new life that we fought to the death for." Her tone was light-hearted but Dawn and Giles could her what she left unsaid.  
  
'Spike did this for me.' Buffy thought to herself but said nothing more.  
  
With that thought there was a loud knock at the door, Buffy jumped from the sound and then walked to open the door.  
  
"Alright love." Dave said in his usual loud manner.  
  
Dave was stood leaning against the doorframe wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a light blue check. He looked casual, a lot more casual that American men that she had been on dates with.  
  
Dawn and Giles sat on the sofa observing the man who was the symbol of Buffy's new life. Giles was shocked by her choice, Riley and Angel had been quite men, he had presumed that the loud character of Spike had been an experiment but from the look of Dave it seemed that Buffy decided it was right for her.  
  
"Hi, Dave this is my sister Dawn and Giles a family friend." Buffy said as she introduced the three.  
  
"Hi." Dave said with a bright smile.  
  
Dawn warmed to him, he seemed genuinely friendly and that counted for a lot in her book.  
  
"Well I'm ready to go." Buffy said as she headed for the door, "Bye guys I'll see you later."  
  
~*~  
  
"I did a French degree at Lancaster University in England." Dave told Buffy as they ate a rich vegetable soup for starters.  
  
"Oh is that near London?" Buffy asked trying to show off her knowledge of England.  
  
"Er not quite, it's up north."  
  
"North?" Buffy said with a confused expression, "What else is it near?"  
  
"You hear of Manchester?" Dave asked.  
  
"I had a friend who supported Manchester United." Buffy offered.  
  
Dave smiled at the young blonde in front of him, "Well that's a start."  
  
"Do you miss your friends from home?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah I love seeing me mates but its not so easy being over here." Dave answered.  
  
"Do you ever see any of them?"  
  
"Well I've got two friends, Kelly and Nicola who have been over quiet a few times now, I'm sure they just want the holiday rather than to see me!"  
  
The conversation started to flow well between them and they were enjoying each other's company, chatting about college and minimum wage jobs that they had both had.  
  
When they finished there meal Dave asked Buffy if she wanted to go back to his place for a few drinks and Buffy jumped at the chance.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was sat on the sofa in Dave's apartment, she let her eyes wonder around the room taking in his possessions trying to gain a picture of what he was really like.  
  
There was a lot of music related stuff around the whole apartment that appeared to be his main interest, which was a bit of a problem because Buffy didn't know any of the bands he liked.  
  
'Well I never like the Sex Pistols.' She thought as she watched Dave pour out two double Jack Daniels' and coke. Her eyes were filled with lust as she watched him approach her knowing that he had exactly the same thought in mind.  
  
Dave came and sat on the sofa next to Buffy placing his arm casually around her shoulder, he lifted the glass to his lips and threw the drink back.  
  
Within seconds his lips met hers and his hands were roaming her back. All thoughts of JD and coke were lost as the two became more and more intertwined on the sofa.  
  
~*~  
  
THE ALLSTAR MOTEL, CLEVELAND  
  
"Yeah I'd like a room for one please." Spike asked.  
  
"How long would you like to stay for sir?" The young woman behind the counter asked with a hint of lust and seduction in her voice.  
  
"Well we'll start with two weeks and see what happens." Spike answered throwing a bunch of dollars on to the counter not for a second taking her on in her attempted seduction.  
  
TBC. 


	7. Man With A Plan

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Spike tapped his fingers on the dashboard of the car he'd bought with one of Angel's blank checks, he smiled to himself at just the thought of conning all that money out of Angel.  
  
"Serves the stupid bugger right for not just telling me where she was." He said with a truly Spike smile.  
  
Even with the semi-evil thoughts of how he had managed to get one over Angel and obtain the information he wanted on Buffy he wasn't completely happy. Because despite all this he still didn't know exactly where she was and searching the whole of Cleveland was going to take a long time.  
  
He had already considered his options and there weren't many. First he had thought of just knocking on every door in the place and hope that his lost love would answer it, but that method wasn't fast enough for Spike after all it would require patience not something he was known for.  
  
Secondly he had thought of putting an ad in the local paper but that plan had its faults as well. Very rarely in the time he had known Buffy had he seen her read the newspaper and when she had it had normally been out of the line of duty. However he knew that both Rupert and Xander read the newspaper nearly everyday but he doubted very much that they would pass on a message for Buffy from him.  
  
So Spike was left sat in his car in a strange town that he knew was a hellmouth not having a clue where he should start. He stared the street map he had bought from the front desk at the motel as if looking for the answer, it didn't come.  
  
"Well then Spike looks as if you're gonna have to drive around and hope you find her." He said as he moved from his stationary position outside a gym called 'Aro-bo World'.  
  
He glanced at every person that he drove past hoping with all of his soul that he would see Buffy just by chance, that was until he saw a local high school.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike approached the main desk in the high school, he wasn't happy about being there because he had never had a good experience with schools in his whole life and unlife.  
  
It had all started when he was a human boy, he was constantly in trouble for not getting things right and being clumsy. Then Joyce had hit him over the head with an axe at the original Sunnydale high. And then, well he wouldn't even let himself think about that experience.  
  
"Excuse me sir can I help you?" The middle-aged woman behind the desk said.  
  
"Big place this, must have to be being the only state high school in the area." Spike said treading the water.  
  
"Yes we are a big school, now was there something I could do for you?" She asked with a little more force this time.  
  
Spike smiled his most charming smile, "Yes I need to speak with my sister, we've had a family emergency and I need to take her home."  
  
The woman regarded him with a bit of suspicion, "What's your sisters FULL name?"  
  
"Dawn Summers." Spike replied.  
  
"Middle name?" The woman asked.  
  
"No middle name love she's just Dawn." Spike answered knowing that the woman was trying to catch him out.  
  
"Yes well we can't be too careful can we, I thought for a second you might be her boyfriend."  
  
Spike just laughed, 'In her 13 year old dreams' he thought to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn was sat in her early afternoon media class when the chiming PA system bell went off.  
  
The voice of Mrs Myers the school secretary boomed out from the speakers all around the school, "Could Dawn Summers please come to the main desk her brother is here to take her home."  
  
Dawn looked confused for a moment knowing fine well that she didn't have a brother but then smiled to hide her confusion. It'd be Xander and there was no way she was going to screw up an afternoon off school because she gave the game away.  
  
"It just better not be another Monk thing." She muttered as she picked up her bag and headed out of the class.  
  
He heart was racing a little bit as she rounded the corner towards the main desk, maybe it wasn't Xander coming to take her out for ice-cream which in it's self seemed a little unlikely, maybe it was Xander coming to tell her someone had died.  
  
All the memories of what had happened with her mother came back to her as she approached the main desk, he lifted her head up to assess if Xander looked upset.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike watched as Dawn came round the corner her head hung low while she stared at the ground, it was amazing how much older she looked in under a year.  
  
He watched he with deep interest as she lifted her head to see who it was that wanted to see her, and then he watched, as she stood stock-still and took in the sight before her.  
  
"Spike!" she screamed and she ran and launched herself into his arms.  
  
TBC. 


	8. Man Without A Plan

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
"Spike!" she screamed and she ran and launched herself into his arms.  
  
Spike opened his arms to accommodate the teenager that was charging at him, Dawn wrapped her arms around him and squeezed almost all of the newly found life out of him.  
  
Spike held her close to him and let her enjoy this moment of happiness before the questions started coming.  
  
"Oh Spike you're back, I've missed you things got so messed up last year and now your back." She said with her head still pressed into his chest. Spike could feel the a little wet patch growing on his t-shirt from her tears.  
  
He pulled back from her slightly and held her out so that he could have a proper look at her.  
  
"Come on Bit I'll take you for ice-cream." Spike said as he picked up her school bag and headed for the door.  
  
~*~  
  
They sat together at an ice-cream parlour but not really saying anything. Dawn had so many questions to ask and so much to say that she didn't know what to say first. She stayed silent and waited for the big brother she never had to explain himself.  
  
"So what's with the sunbathing?" she finally asked.  
  
"I wondered how long it'd take you to ask about that." Spike said picking the chocolate flake from the ice cream and eating it in one bite.  
  
"God Spike you're always full of surprises now tell me what happened." Dawn demanded trying her very best to sound forceful.  
  
"Did Buffy tell you what happened in the hellmouth?" he asked.  
  
"Not really, she told us that you saved the world by sacrificing yourself but she never went into details." Dawn answered.  
  
"Well here's the deal Nibblet, I wore some gaudy gem that Angel picked up and it let the sunlight enter the hellmouth via me. It looked at treat it did as well only catch was that it meant the sunlight hit me too." Spike explained trying to keep it brief so as to not upset either of them.  
  
"You burned." Dawn muttered a wash with emotions.  
  
"That's not the important part. The important thing is that it fulfilled the Shangshu prophecy, you know that one that was either going to kill Angel or make him human. Seems it did both but for me." Spike said.  
  
Dawn looked at him for a moment, she took her hand and traced it over his face which was now had a tint of a suntan. She moved her hand down to his neck and felt his pulse and as soon as she felt it tears started to flow freely.  
  
"Dawnie don't cry." Spike said trying to sooth her.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't help it. All these months I wanted you back here with us. I wanted to make everything ok between us all because ever since Buffy got back things weren't right between all of us." Dawn spluttered as the tears continued to fall, "Every god damn night I cried out for you to come back. Every night and now you have."  
  
Spike just stared at the young woman in front of him. He had known when she younger that she had a crush on him, then he knew that she idolised him like a big brother but then during the last year on the hellmouth he thought that she didn't care at all.  
  
"Well I am back." Were the only words Spike could find.  
  
"I really did miss you and there's so much to tell you." Dawn said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Better get started then Bit you always were the best person to come to for gossip." Spike said with a smile.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yeah and when Xander agreed to let him stay with him Andrew built this little shrine to you!" Dawn said unable to repress the giggles.  
  
"That boy is strange." Spike commented as he tucked into his second bowl of ice cream.  
  
"Yeah I think he's kinda gay." Dawn said.  
  
Spike started to cough and spit out his ice-cream, "What? And you think he has a thing for me?"  
  
"Well yeah." Dawn added as if it was common knowledge that Andrew had a crush on Spike.  
  
"Anyway enough about Andrew, I want to know what your plan is." Her tone of voice more adult than it had been previously.  
  
"Plan?" Spike questioned, "Plan for what?"  
  
"Come on Spike do I look stupid? As much as I would love to believe that you hunted us down just to have a chat with lovely old me I know that it Buffy you came for." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
Spike sighed, "Of course I came for Buffy but Dawn I came for you as well. Just because the love I have for you is a different kind of love it doesn't mean that I love you any less. Ok?"  
  
Dawn's face lit up with an almighty smile, that was exactly what she wanted spike to say, "So do you have a plan?"  
  
"Not at the moment." Spike admitted sheepishly knowing that Dawn would give him a lecture on proper preparation.  
  
"Well it's a good job I'm here to help you then!" Dawn said in tone that was even bossier than her sister.  
  
TCB. 


End file.
